User blog:JTS618/Week 1 of BBOTT 2 (July 3rd to July 10th)
America's Nominee/Eviction Vote Poll TIPS TO REMEMBER FOR THIRD NOMINEE *If the veto is used on them, a replacement will not be named *The viewers also get a vote, which will be separately linked *Nomination Link: *Eviction Vote Link: Monday, July 3rd (Day 1) '12:00 PM to 1:00 PM' The cameras move and slightly zoom in on the front door. Soon enough, the first houseguest of Big Brother OTT 2 (JTS618) walks in. The first player to enter the house is Jillian. Jillian is immediately filled with joy and happiness. Jillian: 'Hello? No reply. '''Jillian: '''Guess I'm the first one! I'm gonna go get a bed. This house is beautiful! Jillian makes her way back into the bedrooms. She looks at the first room and realizes she probably wouldn't like sleeping in the first bedroom because it would be too loud and noisy. She realizes one door is locked, most likely for the Have-Nots. She finally settles and places her bag on one of the three beds in the other bedroom. She walks back out into the kitchen, taking it all in before the next houseguest arrives. She looks all around in the lounge room, bathroom, and even makes the trek up the stairs to see the locked HOH bedroom and skybridge. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Jillian excitedly makes her way off the skybridge and down the stairs to meet her new roomate. Kyle walks in and immediately shouts, "I made it!" He quickly notices Jillian and the both hug. '''Jillian: '''My name's Jillian. '''Kyle: '''Nice to meet you! I'm Kyle. Is it just us? '''Jillian: '''Yep. '''Kyle: '''How long have you been here? '''Jillian: '''No more than five minutes. Do you wanna go get a bed? '''Kyle: '''Yeah sure, where are they? '''Jillian: '''Right over here. I'll show you. Jillian shows Kyle the bedrooms and he makes his selection in the same bedroom as Jillian. They walk back out into the living room and kitchen. They help themselves to some refreshments that have been laid out for them. '''Kyle: '''This is so surreal. I can't believe I'm actually here. '''Jillian: '''Same. Are you a fan of the show? '''Kyle: '''I mean, I've seen a couple seasons. I wouldn't call myself a superfan. Just as Jillian is about to speak, the doorbell sounds again and both Jillian and Kyle get excited for the next arrival. Simone walks in and she immediately runs over to hug Kyle and Jillian. Her six inch heels clicking ever so loudly. '''Simone: '''Oh my god, how are you two? '''Kyle and Jillian: '''Good! '''Simone: '''I can't believe I'm in the BB house!!! Ahhhhh!!! Girl, I need a damn bed! '''Jillian: '(laughing) They're over that way! Simone thanks Jillian and quickly runs back the hall and throws her bag on the first bed she sees. She runs back out to talk to her fellow houseguests. Casual chit-chat ensues between the three of them as they enjoy champagne and snacks. The doorbell rings again. A short haired girl with glasses walks in and is immediately embraced by an ecstatic Simone. 'Simone: '''Oh my goodness, girl, you are so damn cute! What's your name? '''Renae: '''Thanks. I'm Renae, nice to meet you... '''Simone: '''Simone. '''Renae: '''Simone. Renae meets Jillian and Kyle and claims her bed, only to return to the casual banter between Jillian, Kyle, and Simone. The doorbell rings again and Brinique enters the house. She greets Kyle, Jillian, Simone, and Renae. '''Renae: '''What was your name again? '''Brinique: '''My full name is Brinique, but I like to go by Brin. '''Renae: '''I love that! '''Brin: '''Thanks! The doorbell rings again and David enters the house. '''Kyle: '''Another guy! Phew, I thought for sure they were gonna leave me in a house with all women. Not that I'm complaining or anything! '''David: '(laughing) My name's David. David goes in for a handshake with Kyle and they exchange each other's names. David introduces himself to the ladies as well. The doorbell rings yet again and another houseguest enters. It is Fran. 'Fran: '''Hello everybody, my name is Francisco, but you can call me Fran. '''Simone: '''Nice to meet you Fran!! '''Simone: '(whispering to Brin) He kinda hot though!!! (laughs) Brinique also laughs at this comment and the doorbell rings yet again. A very muscular man walks in. 'Rex: '(screaming) Hey everybody. 'Simone: '(to Brin) Okay....damn! Rex introduces himself to everybody, and he even points out to Simone how beautiful she is. The doorbell rings again. An older man walks in and everybody meets him. 'Gary: '''My name's Gary everybody. Gary looks around and notices how much younger everybody is. He makes a funny comment about him being old, and those that were listening laughed at his joke. Gary found a bed, and then rejoined with the group. The doorbell rang again, and Kendra walked in. Kendra hugged everybody and claimed her bed. The last two to walk in were Jared and Holli and they all greeted the other houseguests. '1:00 PM- 2:00 PM Simone: 'Is this everybody? Let's go get to know one another in the living room. The players move from the kitchen to the living room, bringing the champagne and snacks with them. '''Simone: '''Okay, I guess I'll start. My name is Simone. I'm 25 and I'm a model from San Diego. '''Kendra: '''My name is Kendra and I'm 26 and I just work in sales. '''Rex: '''My name is Rex, I'm 27 and I'm a personal trainer. '''Jared: '''I'm Jared. 28 and I also work in sales. Jared and Kendra cheers to their similar occupations. '''Jillian: '''Hey everyone! So I'm Jillian. I'm 30 and I'm a writer and stand-up comedian. Some were shocked when they realized Jillian was a comedian. '''Gary: '''You better put on a show! '''Jillian: '''I'll try and keep you guys entertained! '''Brin: '''I'm Brinique, but yall can call me Brin for short. I'm 25 and I'm an art student! '''Kyle: '''My name's Kyle. 28 and I'm a military recruiter. '''Renae: '''I'm Renae and I'm 22 and I'm currently studying to be a make-up artist. '''David: '''I'm David and I'm 34 and I'm a software engineer. '''Holli: '''I'm Holli and I'm 39 and I'm a real estate agent. I also have a husband and one daughter. '''Brin: '''What's her name? '''Holli: '''Millie. '''Brin and some others: '''Shoutout to Millie! '''Fran: '''I'm Fran, 32 and I work in construction. '''Gary: '''I'm Gary and I'm 58 and I'm a lawyer. I'm also married to the love of my life. '''Brin: '''Awww, what's her name? '''Gary: '''You mean ''his ''name? (laughs) Some people have shocked faces when they realize Gary is gay. '''Brin: '''Oh my goodness really? That's amazing. I'm so sorry for saying that. '''Gary: '''You're perfectly fine sweetie. A lot of people are shocked when they find that out about me. His name is Jeff. '''Brin: '''Well I think that's amazing. Love is love! '''Gary: '''Thank you! And I say, a toast to that! The 12 players all stand up and toast with their drinks in the middle of the living room! '''Everybody: '''Big Brother OTT!!!! '2:00 PM to 3:00 PM After getting to know one another, groups began to disperse among the house. Jillian, Renae, and Brin are seen in a bedroom together. Jillian: '''I get good vibes from both of you. Out of anyone else in this house. '''Brin: '''Same. I think what we need to do is remain lowkey and not let other people perceive us as threats or working together. '''Renae: '''Totally. There's a lot of strong guys here like Jared, Kyle, and Rex. And I've noticed that Kendra and Simone are gravitating towards them. '''Brin: '''100 percent. I think Simone likes Rex and Kendra likes Kyle and then Jared is just there. And I'm like, we've been in a house for 3 hours and you're already flirting, like what the hell? '''Jillian: '''It's crazy. But I say our best chances are aligning with the older people. I love Gary. And I think David and Holli will realize they're outsiders. '''Renae: '''Yep. '''Jillian: '''Alright. I guess we should break up so no one gets suspicious. But we can talk later. Around the same time that Jillian, Renae, and Brin had their conversation Kyle, Rex, Jared, Kendra, and Simone confirmed their allegiance silently in the kitchen and quickly separated when Jillian and Renae came in. '''3:00 PM to 4:00 PM Mostly chit-chat is occurring between the houseguests. Suddenly Big Brother directs the houseguests to the backyard. They notice a small box on a parachute coming from the sky. The name on the box read the name, Holli. Holli opened up the box and read what was contained inside. Holli: Holli, America has rewarded you with the first care package. This is the cursed first HOH. You will be the first HOH, however, you are ineligible to be HOH for the next 4 weeks. Holli is shocked but also happy that she will be safe for at least the first week. Holli: Thanks America, I guess. I don't know if this means you like me or hate me! '4:00 PM to 5:00 PM' Holli is given the key to her HOH bedroom and everybody joins her as they take a look at the room as well as some pictures of Holli's family and friends. She reads her letter, which is from her husband, Mike, and daughter, Millie. Holli doesn't get too choked up, mainly because she doesn't get sad over stuff like that. Some time passes by and everybody leaves her room except for Gary and David. David: 'This is perfect. This is the 3 I want to talk to in this game. Right now, the three of us are the outsiders, but we have power. Who were you feeling would be potential nominees, Holli? '''Holli: '''Well, Kyle and Kendra and Rex and Simone are not doing a good job of keeping their relationships on the down low. I mean, maybe nominating one of the showmances would be the easiest decisions right now. '''Gary: '''What are y'alls thoughts on Jillian and Renae. Oh and that other girl.... '''David: '''Brin? '''Gary: '''Yeah. '''Holli: '''Honestly, they're probably our best options at this point, and it leaves the divide even. '''David: '''Well, depending where Fran lies in all of this. Do you really think he'd have a connection with them? I mean he's around my age I think and I don't know why he'd want to hang around all of those younger kids. '''Holli: '''I have no clue, but I feel like our best bet is to talk to the girls and see where their heads are at, because for all we know, they might be with all the other people already. David goes downstairs and tells Jillian to join them. Jillian waits a little bit to not follow David just in case nobody becomes suspicious. Jillian finally makes her way into the HOH room and sits down on the couch, talking to Gary and Holli, who are sitting in the bed. '''Jillian: '''Hey guys, what's up? '''Holli: '''Nothing much, but we got some serious game to talk about. How do you feel about Brin and Renae? '''Jillian: '''If I'm being completely honest, I trust them the most at this point in the game. '''Holli: '''As HOH, I'm willing to make a deal with the three of you ladies. I promise to keep you girls safe this week if you would be willing to work with the three of us. We don't trust the showmance alliance. '''Jillian: '''I'm totally all for it. Obviously I don't want to speak on Brin and Renae's behalf, but I think they'd be down to work together. '''Holli: '''Awesome! '''Jillian: '''So what are your plans for nominations? '''Holli: '''At this point, I'm either saying let's put up a showmance or maybe even putting up their strong guys, so we can ensure that at least one of them goes. I mean America gets a nominee but we should still be able to have the votes. '''Jillian: '''Well I know for a fact I'm down with working with this group. I mean I don't know why Brin and Renae wouldn't but ya never know what their motives could be! Jillian gets up to leave and tells Holli, David, and Gary that she's ready to play this game and she's ready to play it dirty! During this time, Rex and Simone are having a discussion in the Lounge Room. '''Simone: '''Do you trust Holli? '''Rex: '''Hell no. And I don't think she wants to work with any of us anyways. '''Simone: '''Well I'm fine with that, I honestly don't like her that much, but she's HOH. And that means she's gonna nominate two people and I think you and I stick out as obvious choices. Kyle and Kendra do as well. '''Rex: '''I wouldn't worry about it. Right now, I think we just gotta go with the flow and just see what happens. If she puts us up there, fight like hell for the veto. '''Simone: '''I just don't understand how you can be so comfortable! '''Rex: '''Did I say I was? Simone gets up and starts making her way out of the room. '''Simone: '''Whatever... '''Rex: '''Simone, are you kidding me right now? '''Simone: '''No I'm not. I hate how nonchalant you're being. We could literally be nominated because we have no relationship or deal with the HOH and you just keep brushing it off. I wanted a ride or die who cared about the game. '''Rex: '''I do care! '''Simone: '''You obviously don't. Whatever, I'm not having this discussion anymore. We can talk after we're nominated. Simone leaves the room in a sassily fashion and Rex shakes his head back and forth in disbelief. '5:00 PM to 11:00 PM The rest of the night is just normal banter among the houseguests and some talk about missing home and missing family. Some game talk does occur, but the majority of the game talk is surrounded around previously established relationships and alliances. Jillian informs Renae and Brin of the alliance with Holli, Gary, and David outside in the sitting area. Kyle and Kendra cuddle in the hammock. '''Kendra: '''Do you trust any of those girls over there? '''Kyle: '''I feel like Brin is the only one that is a straight shooter. Renae is just weird and Jillian is gonna try and take control of this game. '''Kendra: '''I like Jill. '''Kyle: '''Well I like her too, but I think she's gonna go real hard with the strategy and I feel like she's gonna have to go sooner than earlier. '''Kendra: '''Okay. Kendra and Kyle resume to having stupid conversations in the hammock, meanwhile, many of the other houseguests retire for the night. Tuesday, July 4th (Day 2) Wednesday, July 5th (Day 3) Thursday, July 6th (Day 4) Friday, July 7th (Day 5) Saturday, July 8th (Day 6) Sunday, July 9th (Day 7) Monday, July 10th (Day 8) Category:Blog posts